1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a transport system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a transport system for transporting heavy and bulky objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common type of non-fatal occupational health injuries involving lost-work days are sprains, strains and tears. Overexertion injuries are the result of excessive lifting, pushing, pulling, holding, carrying, or throwing an object. Considered musculoskeletal disorders (MSDs), these injuries involve the nerve, tendons, muscles, and supporting structures of the body. Back strain occurs when the muscle, ligaments and/or tendons in the back are damaged due to overstretching or overuse of the muscles in the back, resulting in strains, sprains and tears. Herniated disks are also a type of back injury found in workplace situations. To avoid workplace back injury, companies can implement an ergonomics program that focuses on redesign of the work environment and work tasks to reduce the hazards of lifting. In achieving this, a company can adjust the height at which the object or materials are retrieved or deposited, and implementing mechanical aids, such as hoists or adjusted lift tables, to reduce the need to bend, reach, and twist.